Imposible
by Black Pom
Summary: Definitivamente, estaba considerando asesinarlo. Cada tanto se preguntaba como era posible que estuviese con alguien como él. Realmente no entendía que había visto en el pelirrojo que hizo que lo quisiera en su vida. AtobexKikumaru


**Ni PoT ni sus personajes me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo), sino que son del genio de Konomi Takeshi.**

¿Saben? Siempre me olvido del disclaimer, y solo lo recuerdo cuando estoy a punto de publicar, por lo que termino posponiendo la publicación para editar y agregarlo. Debo mejorar en eso.

Es un fic AtobexEiji, y sé que es una pareja rara, pero realmente me fascina (son tan lindos juntos, sé que son muuuuuuuuuuuuuy distintos, pero forman una linda pareja, nadie puede discutírmelo). Espero que lo disfruten (y amen a esta pareja como yo).

**Imposible**

Definitivamente, estaba considerando asesinarlo.

Cada tanto se preguntaba como era posible que estuviese con alguien como él.

Era infantil, malcriado, caprichoso, a veces creía que era un poco tonto, y otras estaba convencido de que nunca se tomaba nada en serio.

Realmente no entendía que había visto en el pelirrojo que hizo que lo quisiera en su vida.

Y eso lo volvía loco.

Pero después recordaba todos los lindos momentos que tuvo con Eiji desde que estaban juntos y se daba cuenta que estaba siendo muy duro con su pareja (y que no debía asesinarlo, era demasiado joven para ir preso y demasiado lindo para estar en la cárcel).

Si, Kikumaru a veces era infantil, malcriado y todo lo demás. Pero no siempre y en realidad, ni siquiera era todo lo demás.

Es decir, el pelirrojo si era un poco infantil, malcriado y caprichoso en algunas ocasiones, pero eso lo hacía adorable y dulce, a veces era como un niño. Keigo no podía evitar sonreír cuando recordaba los berrinches del más pequeño, después de todo, amaba abrazarlo y besarlo cuando tenía uno de sus ataques infantiles y ver como el acróbata se calmaba en sus brazos. Reconocía también que muchas veces era él quien lo malcriaba y mimaba al cumplir sus caprichos, y es que no podía resistirse a los pedidos de su novio.

Sin duda, Eiji no era la luminaria del siglo, pero eso no significaba que fuera tonto. Y podía ser cierto que no se tomaba todo en serio, pero hay términos en medio de todo y nada.

El hecho era que Eiji solo se dedicaba a lo que quería y amaba. Cuando realmente le importaba algo se dedicaba de lleno a eso y nunca fallaba, no importaba lo que fuera, él lo iba a lograr, porque el chico se empecinaba, se obsesionaba con las cosas y nunca se rendía, lo que desde el punto de vista de Keigo era admirable.

Todavía recordaba cuando el chico decidió que debía aprender inglés. La familia Atobe en pleno estaba reunida en Londres y le había pedido que fuera, y él le pregunto a Eiji si podía acompañarlo (jamás reconocería que si hubiese sido necesario le hubiera rogado para que fuera, un poco porque no quería estar solo con su familia y un poco porque no concebía estar sin el pelirrojo), afortunadamente su novio aceptó, desafortunadamente lo obligo a enseñarle inglés. Y es que el acróbata no quería tener que depender de Keigo como traductor ni tener que estar rezando para que la gente con la que se cruzará hablará japonés ni mucho menos quedar como tonto cuando se dirigieran a él en inglés y no tuviese idea de lo que le decían. Tenían el tiempo en contra, y Keigo sabía que a Eiji nunca se le dio bien el inglés, pero se sorprendió al ver lo tenaz que era su novio. En menos de dos semanas el pelirrojo logró hablar el idioma como quien lo estudia durante años, y no pudo menos que admirarlo, porque era realmente increíble lo que era capaz de hacer cuando se lo proponía.

En realidad, debía reconocerlo, todo se reducía a que Eiji era perfecto para él, y Atobe lo sabía, aunque a veces quisiera ahorcarlo, asesinarlo, callarlo.

Eiji siempre sabía que decir cuando estaba enojado, siempre lograba calmarlo, siempre le daba tiempo y espacio si lo necesitaba, siempre le tenía paciencia (bien, él también debía tenerle paciencia a su novio a veces, como cuando se ponía en modo fan con Las Chocolates y cosas por el estilo), siempre era capaz de sonreír y de hacerlo sonreír, siempre sabía cuando Atobe necesitaba un abrazo (y es que él jamás diría ni reconocería que necesitaba que alguien lo contenga, pero Eiji siempre sabía cuando lo necesitaba), siempre lo escuchaba, siempre estaba ahí para él.

Y aunque cada tanto se preguntaba como era posible que estuviese con alguien como él, en el fondo Keigo sabía que para él era imposible no amar a Eiji.


End file.
